The strength of LOVE through TIME
by bunnylovez8059
Summary: Gokudera turns into a mess when he doesnt know what to do with his feelings. Will he succeed in trying to forget a certain rain guardian? Will Yamamoto ever return the feelings of the storm? /This has a little graphic portion,no sex but cutting and such. M because of the dark theme. Their is two random characters,then tsuXharu,1896,8096. BUT this is 8059


**_WELL hello there ….. yes I am shamelessly coming back! But I promise this is good….. it will make you cry! But well just read ~_**

**_But please don't hate me for not updating frequently… ill try to pace myself okay , thanks for staying with bunny~ now Mukuro should do the disclaimer~_**

**_"-oya oya when did I agree to do such a thing?~ kufufufu you know this story is bullshit and you guys shouldn't read it! Fufu their you go I am do-"_**

**_Nooo that's just you being mean to your mun! ;A; do it right! Or else I shall write one of you =-=_**

**_"kufufu well this stupid girl is poor as heck, she doesn't owns anything except for the story our true and only owner is akira amano~"_**

**_Owo yay thanks mukuchan ,_**

**_" I think I should kill her~ no objections right?" looks at everyone else_**

**_"che kill her! How dare she makes me look like a weakling!"_**

**_"ma ma come on its just a story~ don't be harsh on her"_**

**_o.o….. omg! He is going to kill me! –flees-_**

**_"hiiie we hope you enjoy this story!" –runs after them- "don't kill anyone! Guys!" –trips and falls-_**

**8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~**

Gokudera walked around the park for a while as he smoked his cigarette. He couldn't avoid the topic that a certain girl had brought up. Chrome was real sweet and shy but her coming straight to the point had taken him by surprise.

_**flashback**_

"You like yamamoto-san" she pointed out.

Gokudera was stupefied for a moment.

". . . . what the fuck woman? I don't like the baseball idiot!" he answered angrily.

". . you are an idiot, fine then, I guess it won't matter if I take him then?" she replied seriously.

"I don't care what you do woman!" he responded angrily as he left.

End of flashback

"She might have been serious about that?" he asked himself as he smoked his cigarette. "-um but Mukuro wouldn't allowed that I mean he is really into protecting her and all but um maybe she was just teasing me?" he murmured. He had already gone through an entire pack in less than two hours.

Gokudera didn't know why but it was bugging him a lot. He finished his pack and walked to the vending machine to buy more.

He was standing in front lost in thought when an arm was hung over his shoulder.

"oi~ you should eat this instead Gokudera~" he chuckled as he stuck a lollipop in his mouth.  
". . .What the fuck~" he tried to yell but the lollipop was in the way. "-what the hell is wrong with you!" he scolded him as he rashly took his arm away from him.

". . mama~ don't be like that! Didn't you finish an entire pack in like less than two hours?" he asked sheepishly, as he scratched his cheek.

Gokudera was stunned, had the baseball idiot seen him had he heard him. He began to blush.

"Ma-ma~ are you catching a fever?" he asked worriedly. He leaned in to touch his forehead. Gokudera blushed even more when he felt the touch of the taller boy. He instantly flinched away.  
"What the hell? Are you stalking me now?" he yelled with an annoying face.

Yamamoto was surprise and tried to hide a sad expression." I was just worried about you Gokudera" he confessed. "Well worry about yourself!" he yelled. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and shoved it in his mouth. "Here you fucker eat this I don't need it" he told him as he left.

Yamamoto stood their frozen. He then began to blush immensely. "It tastes bitter sweet" he murmured.

The following day Gokudera avoided Yamamoto at all cost. Chrome took this as an opportunity and began to talk to Yamamoto. Gokudera slowly began to realized what chrome was doing still he didn't do anything to stop it. He just watched from afar slowly and un-knowingly he felt more and more irritated especially because the idiot always smiled at her. Even though he regret avoiding him before he couldn't help but keep avoiding him. Until he witnesses something that made him change.

He was walking towards their class when he witnessed it, chrome and yamamoto were kissing, out in the country yard. He felt a pang in his heart and furious. He wanted to go down there and pull the girl away from him. He wanted to claim and cleanse the lips of the raven boy. He wanted to hurt the girl. He wanted, he wanted to do so many things yet he was glued to the spot clenching his fist.

He then all together avoided the two and then he just stopped coming to school all together. Tsuna began to get worried.

"-Ano Yamamoto-san do you have any idea what happened to Gokudera-kun?" he asked worriedly.

Chrome who had transferred to Nanimori had joined them during lunch. Her eye wondered from Yamamoto to Tsuna.

Yamamoto scratched his head. "Um ah I don't know Tsuna" he chuckled "He usually tells you everything" Yamamoto pointed out. " Ah um your right but he has been weird lately" Tsuna confessed. "He wont mind when it's me alone with him but he has been really, unusually attached and whenever I mention you or chrome he flinches and changes into one of his rants about UFO's" tsuna told him as he felt awkward telling this to Yamamoto. "This just seem like you guys had a fight so I was just um" he asked awkwardly.

"mama~ i don't think I fought with him at all" Yamamoto told him the truth. " -yes bossu its just that Gokudera-san is over reacting about something" chrome told her boss. " Over reacting?" tsuna asked. "Yes bossu don't worry once he figures something out he should be fine" she comforted them. Yamamoto and tsuna just nodded.

(Gokudera's home)

Gokudera watched and replay the UFO special many times. He had become weird ever since he saw that scene. Every time he saw the couple he would get unexplainably angry and irritated. He had begun to have dreams of him killing them both for getting together but it didn't make sense. Why had he begun to feel that way? When had he begun to feel like that? He didn't had any answers.

He rolled in bed and sighted he needed to go out. He needed to forget. He didn't want to feel the way he did. He needed to stay away from the couple. He got up and got ready. He was going to go out and have fun.

He ended up in a bar, with alcohol, women, men and a lot of weird stuff going. He didn't care he was there to have fun. Which he did. He talked with some girls and boys, make out with some and was tempted to go to bed with them too. The rush of the alcohol the sweet nothings of the girls would make him forget about the idiot. He soon got addictive to the place and decided to all together skip school as he had more and more fun and slowly drowning his heartache in the bodies of random girls.

One morning he decided he needed to buy some food and head out to the market when he bumped into yamamoto and chrome.

"Ah! Gokudera! You're okay! We have been worried sick about you!" Yamamoto asked as he rushed to his side. "Look its none of your business" Gokudera spitted. " You shouldn't talk to takeshi-kun like that" chrome scolded. Gokudera couldn't help but flinched at the changed in honorifics. Had they, changed their relationship that far while he was gone? He was getting angry and he felt something, in his heart like it was hurting a lot. He glared at chrome, and unknowingly let out the killing aura. Yamamoto and chrome both flinched. Yamamoto right away got in between him and chrome. "Goku-gokudera don't do that to chro-chan" he warned him. Gokudera felt like he was slapped and could feel that something, something was going to rush out of his eyes. He looked away and cursed silently. "the only person I need to tell where I am is judaime not you guys, fuckers" he spitted as he speed walked passed through them.

Yamamoto felt bad for talking to Gokudera liked that but it looked like he was about to hurt chrome. He couldn't allowed that. Chrome had helped him deal with his feelings for the time being he didn't want her to get hurt. Yet it hurt the way Gokudera had spoken to them. "tak-takeshi-um takeshi-kun are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Maybe she had over done it. "nah im cool so where do we get your ice cream?" he asked cheerful. Chrome wasn't buying it but she smiled never the less.

Gokudera made it home but by the time he made it he was a crying mess. He didn't understood why, but he was. He needed to forget immediately so he dialed a number he had gotten from a girl. "hey? I am the guy you met yesterday-eh? The cute smoking bomb? Haha I guess. Yeah how about tonight? Very well" he responded as he hanged up. He needed to forget, he needed to forget and immediately.

That night he had sex with the girl but nothing came out of it. Neither the girl or him where into it but rather the pain it came with it. The girl sighted as she got up from the bed. "im going to take a shower" she told him as she went to the restroom. He nodded as he took out a cigarette. He was about to turn it on when he realized that he had forgotten his lighter in the restroom. He sluggishly got up and went for it. He knocked, "oi my lighter" he said. " ah I see it here you go~" the girl replied as she handed the lighter. Gokudera was going to reached out for it when he noticed blood he quickly became alerted. "oi are you hurt?" he asked worriedly. "eh?me oh no it's a bad habit of mine, I like cutting myself" she told him cheerful. "It helps me forget painful things~" she confessed to him.

Gokudera looked at the girl. He soon realized she was on something. "what the hell did you do?" he asked. "oh don't worry I need to work so I need to be awake~ and this helps me with pain~ you should try it~ Since sex isn't working with you~" she pointed out. "ah I need to get ready~" she told him as she jumped into the shower. "Does it hurt?" he asked as he took the blade left by her. "hmm not really the pain in my chest hurts more so I try to numb it with it~" she told him.

He stood looking at the blade. Maybe this could help him with the pain, maybe this could help him forget, maybe this was his answer. The girl got out and stared at him. "what me to do it?" she asked curiously. Gokudera turn to her,he was about to curse her out but he was curious and simply nodded. The girl chuckled," okay give me the blade and your arm." She ordered. " How bad is the pain?" She asked. " I have the urge to kill because it hurts sooo much" he told her. She looked at him with understanding eyes. "very well this deep should do the job." She told him as she slowly and deeply cut him. He flinched as the blade made contact with his flesh. "auhg" he growled yet he didn't feel it at all. It was amazing. "deeper" he ordered. The girl smiled and she knew the new kid was going to be her partner in this awful addiction.

Gokudera began to go to school again since tsuna had ordered it. That did not stop him from partying at night and going to a cutting session with the cutting girl.

Tsuna could feel the strange aura between his friends but he didn't know what to do about it. They were sitting down eating lunch and Gokudera was all over him, while chrome was happily eating lunch with yamamoto. "Oh and judaime last night I met this weird guy who says he has the same hobby-"Gokudera was telling tsuna when tsuna abruptly interrupted him. " um yamamoto-kun how did your game turn out?" he asked. "im sorry I missed it I was sick" he apologized. "mama~ don't worry about" yamamoto told him. "I know bossu I was there so it's alright~" chrome reassured him. " besides takeshi-kun won like always right?" she said shyly. "haha your right! You should have seen her expression when I send the ball her way it was so cute~" yamamoto laughed.  
Gokudera had become silent almost if he wasn't there. This didn't went unnoticed. "um Gokudera-kun what have you been doing? You always seem busy?" tsuna asked. Yamamoto immediately perked up. ". . . ah um haha nothing much" he laughed awkwardly. " ah ill be right back~ judaime~" he told him as he shot up and left.

Tsuna looked after him. "he has been doing that a lot?" tsuna asked them worriedly. Chrome looked at her boss and then at yamamoto. They both had this weird look on their face, she understood something had changed. "um is it just me or he must really hate me?" she asked seriously. "hieee don't say that!" yamamoto and tsuna told her. "its seems like it" she murmured. "haha he hates half of the world, when its not tsuna!" yamamoto told her. "hmm I see." She answered. "maybe maybe he is still mad because of my assumption?" she thought.

Gokudera made his way quickly to the boy restroom. He walked straight to a stall and took out his small blade, he quickly removed one of his wrist bands and quickly slashed his flesh. He enjoyed the sweet pain as he saw the blood rush out of him. He was hypnotized by it soon enough he didn't felt anything. He then took out a band aid and silenced the wound. He put back his wrist band and headed out. He felt a lot better now. He had to kill the feeling of jealousy and anger towards the couple when they said such a sweet thing to each other.

"ahh~ sorry judaime!" he apologized. "ah it was nothing. Um Gokudera-kun you look kind of pale?" tsuna pointed. " did he look this pale when he left?" tsuna wondered. "eh? Oh im fine im fine haha! " he laughed. "oh yeah have you guys study for the midterm?" he asked them. "ah! Your right Gokudera! I forgot!" yamamoto confessed. "are you an idiot! How can you forget! Judaime I bet you were studying right?" he turn to tsuna. "ah well" tsuna answered. "well its okay! Ill tutor you!~" he replied cheerful. "ah um I kind-of need help too?" chrome cut in flinching in case Gokudera yelled at her. "ah not you too? Fine I guess a study night at judaime's house. " he declared.

It took them by surprise how changed Gokudera was. He became more reliable and his uneasiness with yamamoto and chrome was decreasing. Though there was something everyone noticed. He would be really quiet when yamamoto and chrome would first speak, afterword's he would disappear and then come back, he would be cheery. This went on for a couple of months. Yamamoto and chrome relationship was questioned by many but neither admitted if they were an item or not. These begin to be the new problem for Gokudera.

"If they are fucken together why not announce it already fuckers" Gokudera complained. "haha that is level one jealousy sweetheart~" nat; the girl who introduced him to cutting himself, pointed out. "shut up bitch" he reproached as he took another drag of his cigarate, he picked up the blade and slightly cut himself. "haha okay okay~" she laughed as she was way too high to know what she was doing. "oi could it be that you are in love with that guy of yours so much it hurts to see him with a chick?" she asked as she looked at nothing in particular. Gokudera froze. "its none of your business" he told her. "haha yeah yeah its none of my business" she answered as she took a drag off her special cigarette. "oi im leaving" she finally told him. ". . I see" he told her, and the following day she was gone.

Soon everyone began to catch on to what he was really doing not the cutting but the partying and some noticed the markings but he had a real good alibi for them. The first one was Hibari who found him on an alley way dead drunk. He was about to bite him to death when he saw the markings. He shook his head and left. The second one was Mukuro who accidentally walked in on him as he had sex with some random girl in the park. Mukuro laughed as he thought that Gokudera was into some sick sexual obsession and let it passed. Ryohei being ryohei only thought he had been scratch by uri when they trained together. Lambo had taken his arm band and witnessed that marking but was too young to understand it. Tsuna, accidently saw them when they went to the public baths.

"hieieeee Gokudera-kun your wrists!" he squeeled. "aha~ sorry judaime it seems that uri found a new place to scratch me" he lied. Tsuna wasn't buying it but he knew if Gokudera was lying it will take a lot of him to find out the truth so he decided to keep an eye on him. Soon enough both chrome and yamamoto realized it at the same time.

Chrome and Yamamoto were out on date when they bump into a sleepless mess of Gokudera. "mama~ are you okay?" yamamoto asked. ". . .gokudera-san you look horrible!" she shrieked. "can you not shrieked if fucken hurts my ears!" he growled. Yamamoto was about to tell him not to do that when a man possessively wrapped his hands around Gokudera. "oi~ don't yell at the young lady hayato~" he hissed. Gokudera was so hang over he didn't noticed all the million things that happen that moment.

For once chrome's eyes widen. Yamamoto tried with all his being not to kill the guy. And both of them saw his wrist which was missing one of his wrist bands. Chrome felt something like a pang of guilt somehow she new maybe she was to blame without really knowing why. Yamamoto couldn't believe he had missed something like that. He was about to reach to grab Gokudera away from the stranger when Gokudera did something neither chrome or yamamoto expected.  
"Fine, but you owe one darling~" he giggle as he forcedly kissed the guy. The stranger not realizing anything kissed him back. "I'm sorry for the behavior of my Hayato~ It seems he can't handle whatever the girls gave him~" he apologized as he was about to take him away.

Yamamoto immediately launched forward and took Gokudera away. "It's okay we can take care of him" he warned him. The man was taken by surprise. "-do you guys know him?" he asked curiously. "We are his family" chrome stated as he glared at him. Then he understood what was going on. "my my very well~" he retreated, he was about to leave when he remember something. "-here put this on that~ he doesn't like looking at it~" he warned them as he left whistling

Chrome looked at Yamamoto who had his killing aura. "Takeshi-kun I think we should take him home." She told him.

The shock when they realized how many razors were piling up around gokudera's apartment. "how-long do you think he has been doing this?" Yamamoto asked shakily badly. Chrome looked at him with tears in her eyes. " I think I think it's my fault" she confessed. Yamamoto looked at her.

"I don't know why I just I just asked him straight out a couple of months ago if he liked you, his response was to walk away angrily. I thought that because I had said such a thing he began to avoid you like crazy. That was around the time you told me you thought you liked me. But when I kissed you, you said you didn't felt anything for me, so we became closer and that's when I realized I liked someone else. So we began to hang out a lot. Then Gokudera attitude kept changing. I thought maybe he was still mad at me for assuming something soo stupid and because you were the partner I assume he had feelings for he was angry at you too" She confessed as her tears began to fall. "so I thought maybe I was looking at things through a stupid view so um um I didn't know he would go this far for something that would hurt his pride this much" she told him as she began to cry uncontrollably.

Yamamoto laid Gokudera on his bed and he rapidly went to console his friend. "mama~ This isn't your fault" Yamamoto comforted her. " Cant you see! It is! Because I wasn't wrong Gokudera love's you! And a lot! I pressed all his buttons when I confronted him about it! I bet you he wasn't even aware of his feelings and when I pointed them out he was probably confused and didn't know what to do. Just like you did, but in his case he had no one to turn, and he wouldn't bother bossu for something like that so I think I think he turn to this because he didn't know what was happening, it's all my fault." She cried. "Its not! Chro-chan this has nothing to do with you! If he fell for me didn't he did this to forget about me? Didn't he used this because he was disgusted about liking me?" he pointed out as he could feel a pang in his heart.

Gokudera decided that it was a good time to wake up and slouch his body across the room to his living room his mouth was dry. He was snapped awake when he heard to familiar voices.  
"what is he to you takeshi-kun?" she asked Yamamoto seriously. Yamamoto wished he could say he loved Gokudera but he couldn't. Gokudera made him feel odd but he couldn't label that as love. "He is just a friend, chrome you are special~ your important to me like you have no clue please don't do this to yourself?" he begged as he hugged and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

From Gokudera's point of view it looked like a passionate confession and a reminder that he would never get Yamamoto. He was angry, extremely angry.

"CAN YOU FUCKERS LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW?" he scolded loudly as he held on to the door frame for support. Yamamoto and chrome both jump in surprise. "ah gokuder-" Yamamoto was about to reply when he was rudely interrupted. " I want YOU and YOU out of my house NOW." he demanded. "I don't remember inviting you guys in-ghg" he was about to cursed them out when felt faintish. "ah Gokudera-san are you-" chrome leaned in to help him. "OI don't fucken touch me! JUST LEAVE I have someone coming and I don't want you guys here so LEAVE" he ordered again. Chrome got scared and instantly hid behind yamamoto.

The entire scene was making him sick. He was so tempted in killing them right their but he controled himself.

Yamamoto leaned in and carried him to his bed regardless if he wanted or not. He cursed and hit him hard but yamamoto didn't budge. He slam him in the bed.  
"Shut the fuck up! Don yell at chro-chan ever again do you understand me?" Yamamoto growl. Gokudera froze, he could feel yamamoto's rage. " LOOk you look like shit we are not going to leave a friend like that so shut up and sleep this up you don't know what you are saying so sleep it off." Yamamoto ordered him as he left him there in the bed.

The next morning Gokudera got up took a shower and noticed how tidy up his apartment was. ". . . those fuckers" he sighted lamely.

Yamamoto avoided Gokudera for a week after that incident. Realizing that his friend liked him had bothered him a lot more than what he thought. Or at least that's how he thought he felt. He was on his way to meet up with chrome since her boyfriend had stood her up, because of an emergency. He couldn't believe his eyes. Gokudera was smiling at chrome. He stood there as he witness as a playfully smirked appeared on his cheeks. He then without thinking moved fast after he witness him kissing chrome on the cheek. He didn't know why but he did not like that scene at all. He approached them and insticly grabbed chrome by the waist. "gokudera what are you doing here?" he asked almost threatenly.

Gokudera was surprise at yamamoto's possessiveness. He felt the pang run deeper than anything he had felt but he had given up, he had too. He simply smiled. "ah I saw her here and I wanted to apologized I was drugged up on something that the fuckers gave me and I don't remember half of it" he confessed. "ah thanks for cleaning my apartment" he thanked them. "ah um not um it was nothing takeshi-kun um?" chrome was so confused. "ah it was nothing but abou-"yamamoto was going to point out the blade problem. "ah don't worry about that they didn't belong to me a girl I met, she used my apartment as her own and she recently left most of them belong to her." He told them as he eyed his watch. "Anyways I have to go bye" he told them as he left.

Chrome was blushing. "um takeshi-kun he might misunderstand" she pointed out. Yamamoto realized what he had done. "Ah sorry I just- did that I was scared he might trying hitting you or something" he half lied. Chrome stared at him and nodded. "though I don't think that's the reason" she thought.

Gokudera came cleaned about the girl he supposely dated and how he would comforted her but know that she was gone he wasn't planning on doing it again. Everyone tried to believe him but something seem odd. Gokudera began to disappear for days at a time. When he finally appeared he looked tired.

Chrome was talking to yamamoto over at her boyfriends house. "takeshi-kun I think Gokudera has misunderstand our relationship" she told him. "It's okay it doesn't matter" he replied. "how do you feel about him?" chrome asked seriously. ". . . I don't know. . . it bugs me that he is doing this but I don't know what to do." Yamamoto confessed. "Maybe you like him more than what you think?" she pointed out. "when you grabbed me about a week ago or so where you being possessive about me or him?" she asked as she observe his expression.

Yamamoto sat and thought about it. What really bugged him was the expression Gokudera did as he kissed her like he had lost the will to fight. "-maybe you have this whole thing wrong. . . maybe he likes you and he is mad because he thinks I am with you?" he pointed out. Chrome gasp that made sense too, but Gokudera possessiveness of the rain guardian didn't. She sighted. " I think you should go look for him. He is always hanging out at this bar" she took out a piece of paper. "Here you will find your answer." She told him.

Yamamoto was standing by the entrance and couldn't believe his eyes. Gokudera was in some tight leather pants, with a tight shirt and a loose over shirt. He wore his many pounds of jewelry. What surprise him the most was how lively he looked around so many people. He almost looked approachable. He was about to call him out when a girl glompt Gokudera as she kissed him passionately. The silverette looked surprised but returned the kiss. Yamamoto felt something like a pang in his heart. He was about to leave when a man younger looking came up to Gokudera and kissed him too. Yamamoto was shocked and few moments later another girl came. Yamamoto was starting to get angry at what he was seeing.

"when, when did he become a whore?" he wondered out loud. "That would be about four or five months ago but he officinally allowed boys into this a couple of weeks ago" a familiar man answered him. Yamamoto was startled as he turned around to see the person who answered his questioned. "yoh my name is christo~" he presented himself "and you must be takeshi yamamoto?" he asked. Yamamoto glared at him. "my my~" he said as he smirked.

"Oh and he is not a whore~ he just likes to be embraced~" he corrected him. "you would break his broken heart even more if you called him liked that~" Christo warned him. "anyways I have to go talk that heartbroken boy~ ciao ciao~" he waved as he left.

Yamamoto wanted to go and grab the silverette but decided to turn on his heels and left. He didn't know what to do at all. He felt disgusted at the thought that so many women and men were sleeping with him. He didn't want to be near him.

When he made the decision to a leave for his baseball season he had only talk to the other if it was necessary. Everyone knew something was off but blame it on the stress to win championship. Since he spend most of the time practicing for his game he rarely saw them. Which was okay with tsuna he wanted all his guardians to be happy.

The incident with the blades were forgotten as time passed. Soon four years had passed. Chrome who thought that if yamamoto knew what the other was doing would go and save him didn't work. So she tried to get the other to stop but he simply told her he enjoyed it. So she dropped it. The tension was lessening as both yamamoto and Gokudera acted like normal. Gokudera had given up on his one sided love while yamamoto was trying to come to understand his knew feelings.

A couple days before yamamoto left for the states where he would be playing a couple of things happened. One was tsuna finally decided to get with haru. Two was that everyone found out that chrome was actually dating Hibari who was not happy that the baseball boy or the illusionist were always around her. Showing his possessiveness he didn't care that the vongola found out. Lastly was that Gokudera went ahead and told tsuna that he had someone special to him, and it was a man. Yamamoto didn't want to ears drop but he end up hearing this. He slowly walked away from the door and waited like a stalker for Gokudera so he could follow him.

Gokudera's car stopped in front of the familiar bar. Yamamoto gripped the stearing wheel hard his knuckles went white. He was trying really hard not to bite his lip yet he failed to do so and drop of blood was leaking. He observed as the silverette got off his car and went ahead and was going to enter the room when a girl glompt gokudera, it was like the scene he decided to run away from. This time the girl only gave him a peck in the lips. Which Gokudera only smirk and tease her because she began to pout. A familiar young man came out almost pouting as he hugged the silverette, who was laughing. Yes Gokudera was laughing and then HE came out the man that had teased him. He seem to threaten the other two since they both poutingly left the two alone. Yamamotos heart began to tighten, his stomach began to hurt. The man approached the silverette and gently touch his chin, no not gently lovingly. The red spread across the silverette as he began to blush. The other began to chuckle as he kissed the pouting man.

Yamamoto decided to leave. He charged up his car and left. He stopped at a red light where he couldn't help but bang the wheel.

"-how can he be with him? " he cursed not knowing if He was Gokudera or the man or if the him was referring to either. He was confused. He went home and couldn't get the image out of his head. He decided to something stupid. He got the information of everyone of that bar. He found the address of the man and decided to give him a visit. His sword behind him.

"my my? Who do we have here?" the man teased as he saw Yamamoto on his doorsteps. Yamamoto turn around in surprise. "- what do you want?" he asked curiously.

Yamamoto composed himself from the initial shock. "- Gokudera..and you what's your relationship?" he asked straightforward.

The other man playful expression became serious his eyes narrowing. Yamamoto noticed this too. "-he hasn't told you? Were lovers, boyfriend, if I could I would marry him. Which I will convise him eventually" he told him almost as he was bragging.

Yamamoto felt his hand moved towards the sword. "-why? He was whoring himself?" he asked stupidity. The man eyes twitched as he bang the wall. "I TOLD YOU he didn't whore himself he liked to be embraced that was all, yes he slept with women but what man doesn't, I let it go but when he decided to try men I more than gladly told him no, if he wanted to do that he had to sleep with me first, I took advantage of it, and made him fall for me… " he told him simply. "now leave, hayato is sleeping and the last thing I want is him seeing you here" he told him as he shoved him away.

Yamamoto didn't know what he was feeling. He grabbed the other man hand and drew his sword. He had it at his throat.

" you better be saying the truth, I don't want an asshole taking advantage of him, he has his family that will take care of him, and YOU will be taken care off if you dare harm him, we are all worry , this doesn't come only from me but all of us" he threaten him.

The man felt the danger which he chuckled. "my my that was what the weird looking girl said too" he told him as yamamoto put his sword back and began to leave. He stopped and chuckled. "well I would break every bone in your body and chro-chan would mess you up mentally~ sayonara" he told him as he left.

Yamamoto decided to drop that and those unnecessary feelings he didn't know how to label them. He went to his championships and won. He was gone for almost three year. During that second year Hibari left to do some research, ryohei went to train with lussuria, Gokudera was rumored to be an excellent and most feared right hand man. Chrome was off with the kokuyo now that Hibari was gone. He became worried as he heard of the new family gaining more followers but tsuna and Gokudera told him to just enjoy the time being there and to just play.

Even though yamamoto was far he knew something was happening with his friends. Tsuna eyes were always gentle but with worry. Gokudera even though they would chat normally he began to change for a period of time. Yamamoto didn't understand but then he began to act normal. Which made him think if he was only imagining things.

He knew better not to trust his guts. Soon he found out that the Milliorefiore had gain too much power, the acrobaleno were dying like flies and their first target was the vongola. He rushed to japan to find a falling apart Gokudera. The entire new headquarters was chaotic. Giannin told him where to find the furious storm.

Yamamoto entered the room. He couldn't help but be entranced by the beauty of the silverette. He shook off this thought as he entered. "DERA! Whats going on? Wheres-" he didn't finished when the startled silverette turn to face him. He too was affected by seeing the more mature yamamoto. He simply turn on his cigarate.

"fuck he wont take or listen to anyone! We had a huge argument when we destroy the vongola rings but now this? … I have to trust him but I don't trust that snake!" he cursed as he stood and headed towards the window. "-that motherfucking snake is killing anybody related or aquatiant to the vongola… that fucker.." he cursed as he bit into his cigarette.

Yamamoto approached him. "-why? Didn't you guys tell me sooner?" he asked knowing why tsuna had decided not to tell him. Gokudera bit his lip. "-you know how judaime thinks" he mumbled.

Gokudera began to update yamamoto on everything, he then he returned him his box and rings. "here judaime wanted me to hold them for you" he told him as he handed over. Yamamoto began to laugh and smile like an idiot. "che still and idiot" he rolled his eyes.

They waited, but tsuna never returned. When they received the word that tsuna had been assassinated. Gokudera went into a stage of shock, yamamoto was angry yet he realized the toll on Gokudera as the silverette storm off. Yamamoto not trusting him and following his gut feeling follow the silverette.

"DERA!" he yelled after him.

Gokudera zone out, he didn't know where he was going.

_It's a lie… judaime you can't die… you can't….not you too… please this must be a lie please judaime_

He didn't know where he was but he began to cry and hit a tree.

He felt strong hands grip his wrists. "stop it Gokudera!" yamamoto ordered as he tears began to fall too.

"This won't bring him back stop" he ordered.

Gokudera face twisted, his eyebrow retorted his eyes squinted in pain. "..ITS my fault its my fault I –should I should had gone with HIM Judaime ….judaime" he cursed as his stomach began to turn he felt dizzy and nauseous.

"we need to come up with something… Gokudera calm down" yamamoto tried again but couldn't, he could feel Gokudera tremble under his touch. He looked down. It was as if he had first seen Gokudera. He looked so frail, so vulnerable. He wanted to protect him. While he was away he couldn't stop thinking of the silverette since he always got himself in trouble. But right now he needed him and he was going to be there for him. He unthinkingly began to hold him.

Gokudera was thinking of how he wanted to follow his boss, when strong arms wrapped themselves around him. He was so confused. His body reacted without his permission as it melted in the arms of the one person he wanted to be. He began to cry. His emotion flooding out from him. His hate towards himself, the fucken snake, for his boss death, and for the fact that after soo long he still loved the rain.

After an hour of crying Gokudera calmed down. Yamamoto wasn't letting him go. Gokudera began to blush at that action.

"-im okay now" he told the other.

"No you are not" yamamoto replied. "-promise me you won't do something stupid…" he asked

Gokudera cursed for yamamoto and his boss knew him very well. "-I am the right hand man and until the vongola falls I will be… ill make judaime proud and protect those important to HIM, I will not do something stupid" he told him with determination. Yamamoto slowly let go and agreed with him. They ended up contacting the guardians, the varia and tried to protect most of their friends but failed. Some of their dears friend end up being killed but they kept trying.

During one of their planning's yamamoto accidently came across some documents that tsuna had kept in his top desk. He read them and then everything made sense. Gokudera had begun to change because like his father, his boyfriend had been killed by some men, that ended up being connected with the milliorfiore family. He clenched his hands. He slowly breathed out. "-I want you to be happy . . .hayato is it too late?" he murmured. He felt guilty for feeling a little happy that the man had died.

The next days were full of expectations and future attacks but Gokudera knew better than to actually do them. He wanted to focus more in protecting the family.

Yamamoto was giving his strength to Gokudera and admiring him from afar. It was probably the worst place to analyze his feelings he didn't wantto bother with before. Now that their lives were in so much danger he finally understood them. He wanted the silverette yet he had been scared. Now he could understand and accept anything. For now he was going to be there for him. Once everything settled down he was going to ask for forgiveness and maybe a chance he didn't deserved.

He was eating with Gokudera one morning. They had been doing a lot of over work well Gokudera more than anybody. "oi dera go sleep… ill take care of the rest" he told him. "nooo I am about to discover something.. something doesn't make sense… and I think I might have found something amazing to go with my gear~" he told him with half opened eyes. He soon passed out on the table. Yamamoto shook his head. "persistence aren't we?" he chuckled. He picked up the table. He hovered above him, he bit his lip, he went ahead and kissed him softly.

Yamamoto cheeks were dusted with pink as their lips touched. His first thought was that he was defiantly an idiot. His moment of bliss was disrupted as a pink smoke appeared out of the ten year bazooka that lambo had left.

Yamamoto jumpt up, Gokudera who was sleeping jumpt and took out his pistol out of reflex. Yamamoto was grabing a knife out of reflex too.

"ciassu!~ I see you guys are well train now. . " a little voice came from the smoke. Yamamotos eyes went wide,. Gokudera was shocked out of his sleep.

"REBORN! KIDDO!" Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled at the same time.

"Yamamoto! GO to GIannini NOW!" Gokudera ordered Yamamoto, as he nodded and rushed out the door. He took out his phone, "purify the air at the maximum NOW don't ask questions!..sir reborn you might feel sick, so don't move at all just sit there.. Were completely sorry but this is for your own good. " Gokudera told reborn.

Reborn didn't need to be told he could feel the moment he landed there. His body felt heavy and he also felt weird….which meant he was sick and he never got sick. He nodded as he tried to toughen out the pain. Yamamoto came in with a ball case thing. He kneeled in front of reborn. "Kid get in it should make you feel better" he told him.

Reborn didn't had to be told twice. He jump and the bubble was closed. He saw yamamoto switched a switched and he became stable after a couple of minutes.

Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at the bubble. They both sighted as they saw reborn start to move. "yamamoto take him to your room don't allow anybody to see him at all in case there is a leak, " –reborn-san how did you get here?" Gokudera was curious and then became suspicious as reborn answered him. "-you were send here on purpose…. Fuck okay I'll be right back idiot take him now!" Gokudera told them as he ran out of the door.

Yamamoto looked after him.

"- I see you guys are closer~"Reborn teased. Yamamoto began to blush he saw didn't he? He began to chuckle. "Haha well we have been through a lot" he told him as he picked him up and took him to his room. Reborn knew something was wrong. Once they were in the room yamamoto told reborn everything.

"…. I see… dame ts-una" he stuttered as his tiny hand turned into a fist.

Gokudera sprinted back to Gianny's "oi! Did you finished the system Judaime had told you to finish?" he asked, startling the big man. "aye I have I am installing it right now under Yamamoto-kun orders. " he replied.

Gokudera smirked. "Good add to your work some sort of case for his pacifier and some clothes too got it?" he ordered. He then went back to Yamamoto's room. He stopped in front. He stared at the doorknob he was trying to connect the dots, his boss had left him clues. . . clues of something yet he needed to decipher it first, his hand reached for the door then he froze again. His hand instead of reaching for the door knob it was raised to his lips. He couldn't help but smile. He sighted and then opened the door.

"Okay reborn how are you feeling?" he asked, " Gianni should fix the system and should have some sort of clothed so you aren't affected by the polluted air." He informed him. "-now it seems I was right you are here and it's been more than five minutes-" he pointed out. "-who would want reborn stuck here? I am going to do some more digging, oi idiot keep him here and out of sight until I clear out here okay? I need my sister to do some digging, and it seems that the CEDEF isn't responding yet, we still do not know if they succeeded in saving Nono but I shall find out, " he told them as he left.

He wasn't seen for the rest of the day and half of the other. He had arranged for Bianchi to collect some information, he also managed to get information that a CEDEF was on her way there, he send a message for everyone including chrome. He called Yamamoto and updated him that he had to pick up the CEDEF person. He also gave the order for Lambo and Ipin to go and get hold of haru and kyoko who were on the snakes hitting list. He hanged up as he headed towards the one place where he would find the last clue. His boss's grave which he refused to bury or burn. He only carried his suitcase with the recent clues and the one weapon that would help his box weapons complete.

He was expecting the biggest clue at the sight he never expected to find the younger version of his judaime. He dropped his suitcase allowing his emotion to take over for once. He ran and began to rant about Shoichi, yet as fast as the information left his lips he realized what his boss had planned but before he could correct himself he was sent into a cold place it was strange yet he knew where he was going. He had to trust that the idiot will help his younger self.

Once they woke up and their younger self's saved the world he wanted to run a see his Judaime but he had decided to disappear. Everyone scattered Gokudera was on his way to his room when he realized that his younger self had been sharing one with the idiot. Well he only knew because Uri took him there. He opened the door to find himself face to face with Yamamoto who was sitting on the lower bunk.

"Yoh~" he smiled.

"Che what the fuck? Uri come here" he ordered but Uri decided to sit on Yamamoto's lap.

"Fucken traitor" he accused her. He turn to leave. "-oi when you are ready come to my room" he told Uri but somehow Yamamoto got perked up at the suggestion which Gokudera wasn't aware he had done until he was half ways into his room. He began to blush heavily. "fuck" he murmured. As he went into his room leaving the door slightly open for Uri to come in. He heard the door creak. He smiled knowing it was uri since the creak was a small one. He took off his jacket and began to unbutton his cuffs when he felt himself be embraced by a well known scent and body. "-yama-moto?" he mumbled. He slammed his hands on the drawer that was infront of him.

Yamamoto couldn't help it. He had made a promise that once everything settled down he was going to go for it. He swiftly followed the storm guardian leaving Uri in the company of his other box weapons. He expertly and swiftly made it inside. He took no chances of the other hitting him or not listening to him so he hugged him.

"-dera… can… we start over?" he asked.

Gokudera entire body became tense. It was as he was hit with a bag of ice. He didn't know, he wasn't sure if he had heard right. He wanted to ask what he had said but he was scared. He had always been scared that's why everything was so fuck up with them. He bit his lip, drawing blood. He wanted to ask. He began to tremble but then stop as he could feel the calm and always smiling idiot to shake uncontrollably. "…what do you want?" he asked.

Yamamoto was about to let go he felt his whole body show his anxiety. Then he heard the rough ness of the other question.

"… can .. WE give it a try? .. I cant stop thinking about you…" he confessed as his cheeks turn red.

Gokudera eyes almost popped out. "WhAT? What you talking about?" he asked as he tried to get out of his grip so he could look at him. But he failed yamamoto being stronger. "yamamoto?" he tried as the other fell silent. Gokudera began to worry.

"I know I put you through a lot… and it might be to late… but I really want to try this out, I finally understand my feelings towards you. .. and I want I want …im sorry" he end up apolgozing.

He had prvoke the other to do everything, everything was his fault.

Gokudera could feel the words light up his heart that had been completely turn off. He did cherish Christo but he had never forgotten yamamoto. He felt guilty for forgetting about Christo so fast once embraced in the rains arms. He then felt something wet caress his neck. Next thing yamamoto began to sniffle and to breathe hard.

Gokudera felt so bad he did wanted them to be together but it was too soon.

"yamamoto….what-what made you change your mind?" he asked seriously. "- you didn't care about me before?" he asked again.

Yamamoto tensed. "-because I didn't felt like that then. . . I began to feel like this when- I left… the more I talked to you over the camera the more we joked, the more interacted… that was when I began to want to be near you, but . . . I knew… I knew about him and it felt wrong for me to take you away from him when he had helped you, when I had decided to leave you… I made a horrible mistake and I have been paying the price for it…im sorry I understand if you don't love me anymore and that you are still in love with him" he told him as he hesitantly let go of him. He turned to leave.

Gokudera felt the warmth leave. He turn rapidly. He didn't know why but he pulled the other back, while he tried to find his footing he grabbed his tie and pulled him down. Kissing him.

Yamamoto didn't know what was happening but he didn't care the warmth bitter lips of the other were kissing him. He found his balance, he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Gokudera found himself wrapping his arms around the taller neck. He kissed him like his life depended on it.

Yamamoto hand found its way behind the silverettes head. And he made sure to deepen the kiss.

"I love you hayato" he confessed as he looked at him straight in the eyes.

Gokudera looked at him.

"you're an idiot! IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" he hissed as he rashly pulled him down.

"you're a moron! Christo was only a friend that was all! He helped get off the drugs and because of him I became clean and functional again, but he had his lover, the tiny kid that was always with me. That was his lover. Both were assassinated. Moron as if I could ever forget you!" he confessed as he smashed their heads together. "-he was always kind and he didn't mind to pretend to be my boyfriend since I spend a lot of time at their bar, it was the perfect cover and he was always helping me so, it worked out. Anymore question idiot!" he asked as he looked at him.

Yamamoto was speechless. Once everything sinked in he began to smile like an idiot.

"that means you only love me?" he teased.

Gokudera tensed. "-I don't know" he looked away shyly.

Yamamoto chuckled as he hugged him again.

"Well then I guess I am the biggest idiot" he chuckled.

Gokudera gripped his shirt. "-yes you are" he agreed as he turn to kiss his future lover.

He couldn't help but smiled as he was being kissed by Yamamoto.

"only I fall for someone like you" he murmured into the kiss.

Tsuna was going to congratulate his right hand man for he had played his part as good as Shoichi and Hibari. When he witness the entire scene he couldn't help but stay and watch until he decided he should leave in order to give them privacy. He made sure to lock the door for them and closed it without making it creak.

He sighted as he began to walk back.

"CHAOS so you're a peeping to now?" adult reborn asked.

Normally tsuna would have shrieked but he had matured by now, yet he couldn't help but jump.

"REBORN he hissed, " I am not a peeping tom- I just needed for them to finally hook up I mean come on! It took them like 9 years or so to finally get to that point jeez" he ruffled his brunette hair. "-now you can't say my plan was flawed?" he asked proudly.

". . . well it was good I can say that! I trained you right, so in the end it was all thanks to me" he smirked

Tsuna turn to him. "Reborn that's not fair! I was able to plan it all out and it was based knowing my guardians from now and back then!" tsuna told him then chuckled. "-let's have a cup a tea with Hibari-san" he told him as they left.

Tsuna saw a picture from his old days whole they made their way to hibari's. He smiled. He was happy they didn't had to go through suffering and pain like them. He also wondered how would his right hand man and left hand man would react now? He shook his head and he went ahead to visit Hibari like he promised him.

"-your not getting cold feet are you?" reborn teased him. "-no.. I am calculating the damages we both will bring that's all" he confessed.

Reborn smirked, yeah he had raised him well.

**8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~**

**_OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SOOO LONG! A LOT HAS BEEN HAPPENING AND I MUST CONFESS…. I BECAME ADDICTED TO RP ON TUMBLR! ;A; -HIDES-_**

**_OKAY THAT IS THE REAL REASON WHY I HAVE BEEN GONEE SORRY!_**

**_But with that out of the way … I have been inspire to do a lot of fanfiction… so please don't give up on bunny ;A; I am back and I have A LOT of other unfinished fanfictions soo as an apology I am posting this thank you all for being there for me and waiting.. ;A; I love you all!_**

**_edit_**

**_omg forgot to mention this but my shift buttons are um kinda lose so they rarely work soo yeah ignore my un capitalizing from now on=-= it cant be helped i have dropped my computer so many times and i am poor so i must deal with this =-= just letting you guys know. And if you see mukuro as mokuro..ignore =-= it was a typo~_**


End file.
